


A Collection of Soulmarks

by OneLetteredWonder



Series: Sanders One Shots [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Anxceit, Post-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, for romand and virgil at least, i love how thats a tag, or implied referenced anxceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: There has only been one other time that Logan has come down the stairs to see Patton so at a loss. The look on his face very confused, and ever so slightly panicked. It had been years ago, when Thomas had finally reached an age when his soulmark would develop, and thus soulmarks had developed on them as well. Logan hadn’t even noticed his own at first, but he did notice Patton acting strange.--Every one has a soulmark, and even though the sides are not out in the real world, they are no different. It just so happens that all of their soulmarks are different.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768828
Kudos: 119





	A Collection of Soulmarks

**Author's Note:**

> Written before DWIT.

There has only been one other time that Logan has come down the stairs to see Patton so at a loss. The look on his face very confused, and ever so slightly panicked. It had been years ago, when Thomas had finally reached an age when his soulmark would develop, and thus soulmarks had developed on them as well. Logan hadn’t even noticed his own at first, but he did notice Patton acting strange.

Strange in the matter that Patton stood outside with his hands clenched at his sides and tears barely being allowed to come through.

“Patton?” Logan asked, coming to stand next to his counterpart. Patton didn’t say anything at first, just took another deep labored breath, and kept staring into the distance of the mindscape.

“Patton?” Logan tried again.

“I can’t see colors Logan.” Patton said with a eerie hollowness to his voice. Logan blinked at him. He could still see colors just fine, and Roman, the drama king, hadn’t come downstairs yet.

“Where did the colors go?” Patton asked him quietly. Logan reached out a hand to him.

“Patton I am unsure of-” Logan’s voice got caught in his throat, because the glowing under his shirt is certainly not normal. He carefully pulled off his tie and unbuttons his shirt to be able to fully see what is going happening to his chest. A brandishing of black dots is scattered over his heart, like freckles, but he’s never had them before, and surely not ones in the shape of a heart that glows bright blue.

“Patton I am glowing,” Logan told him. Patton’s head snapped over looking more alive than he had just a minute ago. His eyes widened as Logan very much glowed, and finally he looked up and met Logan’s eyes.

“Oh!” Patton stared at him then and Logan allowed Patton to snatch his hand and hold it tight.

“Your eyes are such a dark blue Logan,” Patton said then. Logan had to twist his mouth to keep himself from breaking into any more of a confused expression.

“I thought you said you couldn’t see colors?” Still confusion found it’s way into his question. Patton giggled and looked around, a frown only coming back slightly.

“You remember what Thomas learned about in school a few months ago right?” Patton continued to frown as he walked over a to bush outside the mindhome. The lessons flooded back to Logan, and the thought of soulmates struck him hard. He and Patton? His insides twisted at the thought, but not in a bad way.

“What color are these flowers Logan?” Patton asked him suddenly. Logan tears his eyes away from his glowing soulmark on his chest to what flowers Patton may be referring to. He squints curiously, knowing exactly what plant Roman had put there a long time ago.

“Those are red roses Patton.” Patton hummed and picked out three of the fullest and brightest, sending a full smile Logan’s way before rushing inside. Logan took a deep breath himself. If Patton couldn’t see red, then there’s probably a royal pain in the butt that could help him. Logan smiled softly to himself and followed Patton inside, noticing now the splattering of black dots over his left hand, and how they grew a bit brighter red the farther he got inside.

Again, that had been a few years ago. That same perplexed look is now on Patton’s face again. This time he’s inside staring at a vase of flowers on the table.

“Patton are you alright?” Logan asks as he gets closer, his chest soulmark lighting up as he does. Patton worries his lips between his teeth.

“These are violets, right Logan?” Patton asks him, voice steely and shaking all at once. Logan looks at the flower closer, the color a deep violet indicating that Patton is not wrong in his statement.

“I believe they are.” He says back gently, unsure as to why the question has come up. Patton nods his head quickly to himself.

“And what color are they Logan?” This gives Logan pause, for based off the name given to the flowers, the color of said flowers should be an easy thing to know.

“I do not under-”

“They are grey Logan.” Patton interrupts, finally looking up with his jaw clenched tight. Logan blinks dumbly at him, because Patton hasn’t been forced to see grey in years. Because Patton’s eye sight had been at the full color spectrum. Logan doesn’t have a chance to say anything when Roman comes barreling down the stairs. Logan’s soulmark on his hand lights up when he does.

“My loves, what a predicament!” Roman announces and brandishes his left wrist for them both to see. Two of the timers on Roman’s wrist are still dull, their timers blinked out when Roman saw them both, but now there is a third that they all know hadn’t been there before. The time on it changes rapidly and out of control.

“Well, this is.. something.” Is all Logan can think to say as he scans his exposed arms for any sign of those black dots that make up the constellations that are Patton’s and Roman’s soulmarks respectively. 

“What do you think they’ll be like?” Patton asks, now excited knowing he isn’t the only one with something missing. A new soulmate, how wonderful! Logan huffs and resolves to look for the marks later.

“Well they will sure be a grand sort!” Roman marvels at his timer, watching as it ticks from seconds to hours to days back to seconds again. He and Patton spend the day weaving stories about who their new soulmate will be, how they will act. Logan excuses himself to think. No new side has appeared on this side of the mindscape, no new room added to the house. He can only sit and wonder with the rest of them.

* * *

It’s only when Thomas is taking a mini psychology class during his highschool years does something new happen. There had already been a discomfort in Thomas as he knows talking to parts of his personality isn’t the most normal, but when they start to talk about stress and anxiety, even for ten minutes, it shifts everything into place.

Logan is in the hallway of the mind palace, on his way to inform the others of what he now knows, when it happens. It feels like an earthquake and he stabilizes himself the best he can, especially when he sees a door crack itself into existence right on the other side of his own. It’s a dark black wood with a plain silver knob. The house settles soon and Logan can feel the panic in Thomas rising. He can pay attention to this other side later, but for now, he hurries down to the living space to find Patton and Roman both whisper shouting at each other in a flurry.

“I don’t know what happened!” Roman waves his hands about.

“What is going on!” Patton waves his hands back.

“Why are you both whispering?” Logan asks at a normal volume. Both of them jump and stare at him, then each other, and back at him.

“It felt right?” Patton squeaks out. Roman nods along and gallantly sweeps his arms out to hold Logan. Logan lets him.

“Are you alright bookworm?” Though his not affectionate of nicknames, Logan likes it nonetheless.

“I am perfectly adequate, the new side’s room has-”

“New side?!” Patton leaps into Logan’s face, eyes full of stars. He doesn’t wait for an answer as he dashes up the stairs towards their rooms. Logan sighs.

“Hey Logan,” Roman holds his hand, keeping him still for just a moment. Logan raises an eyebrow to him, a silent cue for Roman to continue.

“What was Thomas thinking about when the door appeared?” Logan closes his eyes as he thinks, the words of the teacher coming back to him easily as he is the part of Thomas that process’s all new information. He knows exactly who the new side is.

“He was just discovering that he has a certain form of anxiety,” Logan says. He doesn’t expect Roman’s nose to twist up at the information, and he certainly doesn’t expect that look to stick around when Patton comes bounding down the stairs, new side in tow, and a bright smile on his face.

“I can see the violets again!” Patton announces happily, hand held tight in the other sides. Roman’s expression doesn’t change, even as Patton does his best to make everything seem nice. Logan stays silent, watching, as the new side, curls in on himself under their gaze, growing more and more scared like a cornered animal.

“His name is Anxiety!” Patton beams. Roman sneers.

“The one thing that stands in the way of passion, is fear,” He says darkly. Logan looks at Roman curiously, unsure as to where this animosity is coming from.

“You’re no box of chocolates yourself Prince Piece-of-Shit,” Anxiety spits out. He rips his hand out of Patton’s and stomps up the stairs. Patton meekly calls to him, but receives no response but a door slam that shakes the house. Patton rounds on Roman then.

“Why would you do that?” He asks unhappily. Roman for all his pride doesn’t look ashamed of what he did, scratching at his wrist defiantly. Logan chooses not to mention that the numbers have finally stilled at zero.

“He’s going to cause trouble, just wait,” Roman says. It’s the start of something harsh in their relationship. A tense something they don’t talk about and avoid the topic. Patton wants something more, Roman wishes for less, and Logan hasn’t said a word.

* * *

Logan studies Anxiety over the next few days, watching his behavior. From the soft but guarded talks with Patton, his arguments with Roman, and the knowledge that Logan himself hasn’t actually said anything to the new side directly just yet. He’s trying to find Anxiety’s soulmark but it’s always hidden under his hoodie. He’s never gotten close enough to see any glowing on himself either.

It’s late one night while Thomas is working on a term paper that the two end up in the same room. Logan is sitting with the information needed to write the paper on the coffee table in front of him. The floorboards creak and he glances over to Anxiety paused on the bottom step. Logan returns to looking over the papers casually.

He remains focused as Anxiety slinks into the room, the kitchen, wherever, and then proceeds to make his exit. Or so Logan thinks. It takes him a moment to realize he never heard the stairs creak with someone ascending. His quick glance over turns to confused staring seeing Anxiety at the base, holding a thermos in his hands so tight his knuckles have turned white, and eyes focused intently on the dark stairs.

“Anxiety?” Logan calls out. The side doesn’t respond right away. Logan stands and goes closer.

“Do you require assistance?” He tries to get their attention again. Anxiety doesn’t look away from the stairs. There’s something in the terror in his eyes though that makes Logan stay near him.

“How can I help?” He asks softer this time. Anxiety seems to barely even sense his presence. His hands are shaking ever so slightly. Logan stays near him though, and he supposes that’s good when Anxiety does speak.

“I am.. not fond.. of the dark.” He stammers out as if embarrassed by his confession. Logan almost question him, but a part of him thinks that questions aren’t exactly what Anxiety needs right now. So instead, he carefully slides past the side and walks up the stairs only to turn on Anxiety’s room light from the top.

There’s a soft inhale of air from down the stairs as the light cascades out, removing the threat of darkness. Logan remains at the top, hearing the stairs creak with weight, and soon Anxiety is there holding his thermos a little less tightly.

“Thanks,” He mutters and slips into his room quickly. The door is shut just as quick. Logan clears his throat.

“You are welcome,” He says to the closed door. Just before he heads back down to finish his work, he conjures a nightlight at the landing at the top of the stairs, letting it’s soft glow illuminate his walk down.

* * *

“Hey Logan?”

“Yes Virgil?”

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Well that’s not what he had been expecting out of the anxious side. Logan spins in his desk chair to stare at Virgil with a perplexed expression as Virgil messes up his rubix cube.

“Yes,” Logan says plainly. Virgil makes an ‘oh’ noise, and the worry lines he wears grow deeper. Logan watches him as his moves with the cube grow more rigid and hazardous.

“I hadn’t- I mean I just- I didn’t expect you to- I don’t know,” Virgil says too much and not enough all at once. It’s been quite some time since he’s felt the need to hide his feelings from them. After a certain few events and going to get the anxious side from within his own mind, things had settled for the better. Roman and he worked out their differences, Patton hadn’t stopped smiling for a whole week and a half, and Virgil felt comfortable coming to Logan in times of need.

“I just thought, I guess, that you wouldn’t really?” Virgil tries again but still makes little sense. Logan hums to himself quick.

“I do believe in soulmates, but I have questioned the accuracy of them before,” Logan says. Virgil makes that same ‘oh’ noise again, but this one sounds more unsure. Logan huffs.

“I did not mean that to sound like I doubt my connection with any of you, but I had once thought how it could be possible with how we all acted the first time,” Logan clarifies knowing that Virgil would dig himself into a spiral if he is left to wonder about even the smallest of things. Virgil nods his head.

“Okay, yeah, that makes sense, I guess,” He concedes. Logan lets a small smile come to his face.

“If I may ask, Virgil, what is your soulmark?” In all the years of knowing each other, living together, long ended movie nights, wardrobe changes, Logan has never seen the marks that grace Virgil’s body. He never asked before.

“Oh uh, I can- yeah,” Virgil slowly peels off his patch work hoodie, words adorning his arms in very familiar sets of handwriting.

“This is Patton’s,” Virgil holds out his arm, pointing to the looping script that read out clear as day ‘Hey kiddo! It’s so nice to meet you! Can you come out so I can see you?’. Even in written form, it sounded like Patton.

“And Roman’s is here,” Virgil bends his arm to show off the fancy script. Logan grimaces as he remember hearing Roman say very clearly ‘The one thing that stands in the way of passion, is fear.’ Not his best moment.

“And yours,” Virgil extends his other arm then, showing Logan’s quick writing of the first words he actually said to Virgil printed there. ‘Anxiety? Do you require assistance? How can I help?’ He remembers that night clearly, and thinks of it every time he passes the nightlight in the hallway. Virgil is putting his jacket on before Logan can question the dull text that rivals Roman’s for dramatics near the crook of his elbow. It looks scratched and Logan decides it’s best not to comment.

“Do you uh, have one for me?” Virgil asks then. Logan blinks at him.

“I would assume so,” He says. That gives Virgil pause.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” The pause does not last long. Logan rolls his eyes with a flippant wave of his hand.

“I have never seen any glowing near you but I am not going to question our link together.”

“Glowing?” Virgil asks. Logan nods.

“I have glowing soulmarks, my hand for example when I am near Roman,” Logan holds up his hand to show up the black dots, they create an elegant image when lit up. Virgil twists his hands together.

“You’ve never seen it?” Virgil asks quietly. Logan shakes his head. He doesn’t really need to, to know that he and Virgil have something shared. Virgil shuffles closer and pushes Logan to turn around then. Logan lets him, only letting out a confused question when Virgil hikes up the back of his shirt and the lights dim with a wave of his hand.

Soon there’s Virgil’s phone in Logan’s face, a picture of his back with a collection of black dots in shape of a sigil bright in purple right between his shoulder blades.

“Oh,” Logan says taking the phone and staring at the image. He’s never seen this one before.

“I think uh, that’s? Mine?” Virgil says then, Logan turns to him with a soft smile, one that is carefully returned. They lean up against each other.

“I should hope so,” Logan tells him. He finds the sigil later online and thinks it’s very appropriate that the charm linked to the shape is one of many for protection. Perhaps a rocky start to their relationship, but when Roman and Patton find them later and tackle them to the ground in a mess of limbs and laughter, Logan is glad they got to this point of understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> -dabs-


End file.
